Annie Celeste
Appearance Annie appears as a typical Caucasian girl with blonde hair. She lets her hair flow out down to her waist, but takes good care of it. She wears a white hunting tunic along with tough leather pants and boots optimized for hunting. A quiver is present on her back for her arrows. On the quiver is a symbol depicting a moon in the crescent phase. Annie tends not to wear makeup, to not deceive people of her image. History Annie was born into a religious family, dedicated to one God. Through her religious teachings, she developed a strong moral sense of judgement. Annie was also very diligent in her studies, catching the attention of one particular kind friar, Friar Solomon. She spent most of her days with Friar Solomon to talk about philosophical questions.To her, religion was her whole life, and Annie was well on the way to becoming a nun. At the age of 5, Annie was given a standard hunting bow by her father to defend herself from dangers she might encounter. Although not enthusiastic about it, Annie began to practice with the bow and found herself to be a natural talent at hunting, which she was horrified at. She immediately dumped the bow and forgot about it. However, she would pick up the art of hunting again when she was the age of 10. The pastor of her local church had died recently, and they elected a new pastor, who seemed innocent and kind at first. But that was not to last. He almost immediately began to change the practices and philosophies of the church to the point that Friar Solomon resigned in disgust. Annie was not as stubborn as Friar Solomon in her morals. However, when she surreptiously saw the pastor overseeing the illegal dealing of Dust, at last her eyes were opened. She was quite shocked that such corruption could exist in a world she lived in. Annie had lived a completely religious life, devoid of the reality of the world around her. She now vowed to focus on the real world and left her religion behind, which greatly upset her parents. However, they eventually let her go, oblivious to the corruption that had seized the church. At the age of 13, Annie applied to Signal Academy, where she would forge Lumos Halo and meet Roger Pyreheart and Yara Aeriver. Together, they each honed their fighting skill and learned to depend on each other for support. Now 17, Annie, along with Roger and Yara, await an invitation to Beacon. Combat Annie's weapon of choice, Lumos Halo, is a Rapid Fire Combat Bow (RFCB). Optimized for a fast rate of fire as well as range, it is one of the most well-balanced long-range weapons in existence. Resembling a longbow, the weapon is collapsible for portability. Lumos Halo, 6 ft in length, can also transition into a long, curved katana for close-quarter combat. Different from conventional longbows, the drawstring of Lumos Halo is made of Dust, and the frame itself is made of a strange alloy that mimics the properties of yew wood. While in battle, Annie typically moves at 80 mph, with the aid of Dust. She has a inate talent to strike her targets at a maximum of 250 yards with deadly accuracy. She prefers to keep her enemies at a distance, but if needed, she can slash with Lumos Halo quite quickly, but also with quite a lot of force. When using Dust, Annie typically employs it in the form of light and sometimes hardlight. Her Dust has the ability to heal most injuries, and can lace her arrows with light to create more of an impact on adversaries. She also uses light to blind her enemies in battle. Personality Annie still carries some of her philosophies from the church. She is always ready to help anyone in need, and usually is quick to serve justice. She also listens to all philosophies of other people and discusses her opinion with them (which is usually Roger and Yara). When in doubt, Annie follows her church's morals the best she can. She acts motherly, mostly to Yara and Roger, and worries incessantly about her family back at her town. She is also fair about everything, trying to compromise the best solution and tries to make everyone happy. She sometimes reveals personal things about herself in order to connect with others. Unfortunately, you can't make everyone happy, and Annie has yet to learn this... Trivia *Annie was a bit different from the others in concept. I wanted to bring a bow person to the party, with the influence of Legolas, Hawkeye, and Katniss. Through these characters, the bow has made a comeback as a popular weapon. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character